Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is one of two titular characters and three main protagonists in the Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb. He is one of three children of the “Flynn-Fletcher” household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a stepbrother from Lawrence’s side of the family under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert agent. He has a strong bond with Perry, and is usually the one who wonders where he is. The friends of Phineas include Isabella Garcia-Shapiro a girl around his age living across the street from his current place of residence. His relationship with her as an acquaintance has proven to be very durable, however he is almost completely (if not absolutely) oblivious of her love admiration for him (if he returns it is so far unknown, although, he was shown to enjoy Isabella kissing him as seen in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, but it might have been shock.) His other friends include Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Django. He was also shown playing with Carl on a few occasions. The series concerns Phineas’ attempts to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and often with many other neighborhood children. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters, haunted houses, and roller rinks, which Phineas designs and Ferb builds. Phineas is voiced by Vincent Martella and is created and designed by Dan Povenmire, Phineas first appeared along with the most of the series’ main characters in the pilot episode “Rollercoaster.” Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in each A-Plot of every episode. Role Phineas is part of a blended family, a decision creator Jeff “Swampy” Marsh made to reflect his own experiences growing up. His stepbrother, Ferb, is also like his best friend. Phineas’ birth father is never present or discussed in the series. It is established that his mother, Linda Flynn married Ferb’s father, Lawrence Fletcher, after meeting him at a 1990s concert by the (fictitious) band Love Handel. My Disney Experience Official Description Phineas always knows what to do! He has a million ideas and school’s out for summer. Time to rock! Physical Appearance Phineas has short, spiky deep reddish hair, a triangle-shaped head with a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has three freckles near his temple. Phineas also has a slight but noticeable slouch. It is uncertain whether this is a medical condition (possibly pertaining to the size of his head), or formed of simple habit. As a toddler, Phineas wore a white t-shirt, blue overalls and black shoes. Currently, Phineas wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no noticeable socks. Phineas’ swimsuit consists of an orange pair of swimming trunks with a white cloud pattern, with dark blue sandals to match. For winter, he wears a dark blue jacket over a white turtleneck sweater, dark grey snow pants, grey gloves, and a red snow hat in the snow. He has grey boots with this outfit; he wears a light blue turtleneck sweater with a snowman on the front in place of his regular. His indoor winter clothes are a variant of his summer clothes; a long-sleeved orange-and-white striped shirt and blue cargo pants. For bedtime, his PJ’s are solid orange with a white neckline and cuffs and later on is orange with white stripes with an off-white turnover collar with buttons. Early Life Born in America in the 1990s, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. When he was an infant, his mother, Linda who was a single parent at the time met and fell in love with a British archaeologist, Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Händel concert. When Linda and Lawrence were eventually married, Phineas and Candace gained Lawrence as a stepfather and his son Ferb as a stepbrother. For his entire life, Phineas was raised in a reconstituted family, but is fully accustomed to it as if it were an average American Family. Linda herself often mistakes him to being Lawrence’s biological son. Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb have shared an enduring relationship, not only as stepsiblings, but as best friends. They possess a common overactive imagination which has become the driving force behind their technical ability. He cherishes the memories he has shared with Ferb from their early childhood, but feels he had over romanticized some of them. Every year from Phineas’ birth, his family, often inviting some friends with them, would visit and stay at Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn’s home in the mountains. Recently, Phineas would call the place Camp Phineas and Ferb. Present Life and Personality Phineas is portrayed as a selfless, intelligent, friendly and creative child. As a means to beat boredom, he and his brother devise outrageous activities throughout their summer vacation, often participating in activities like toy design, piracy, engineering, restaurant management, and other things usually inaccessible to children. The most notable trait is his enduring optimism, along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it. Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace. Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Händel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans. He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, riding on a rollercoaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him. Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family’s “camp.” Phineas has shown his kindness several times. Many of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved Candace’s head onto Mount Rushmore for her birthday. Then, for Isabella’s birthday, he turned her pool into a butterfly show. Finally, he helped Buford find his goldfish, Biff. Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a “Rainbow-Inator” for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them. Phineas, most likely because he is a child, can be oblivious at times. Phineas has shown to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's for this shortcoming of his that he fails to notice Isabella’s love interest for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Candace’s intention to get him grounded.The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face and hearts, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him “You had me at our grandchildren,” and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to “steaks.” His concept of romance is especially simplistic, missing the subtle complexities and figures it could be plugged into a formula. It is possible that Phineas inherited this weakness from his mother considering how she ignores Candace's often completely justifiable rants of the impossible endeavors he and Ferb would engage in and neglect to acknowledge the frustration Candace would feel when she on one occasion found herself in her daughter's position. Phineas has a very perky attitude, not very easily annoyed, and in only rare cases has shown any sign of exasperation was when Candace ignored his warnings and put herself in danger. So far, the only times Phineas has shown to be dismayed or exasperated is when Santa proclaims Danville naughty, when Baljeet’s distraught wailing interrupted his morning, and when Candace dismissed his X-ray glasses. He was agitated to a particularly high extent when on what came close to turning out as a pivotal event in his family's history when he finally learned of his pet platypus Perry’s secret double-life as an agent. Being a rational and calm individual, Phineas isn't angered or irked easily. However, he is innovative to a fault; when Phineas is unable to express his creativity he may build up high amounts of stress. All Phineas wishes for Christmas is to be like Santa Claus, revealing his very loving and caring personality. Phineas also openly showed his intolerance when Santa dismissed the entire population of his hometown as “naughty.” Phineas also seems to have problems lying, he scratches/rubs his ear nervously. Since he never aimed for mischief, he has no reason to lie. However, in “The Beak,” Phineas lies to Isabella in order to protect her from Khaka Peü Peü. One of Phineas’ first plans was training monkeys to juggle bicycles (in the Original Story Pitch, a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever). An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a “lame” roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds. Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been one time Phineas was well and truly enraged. That time was on the day of the Summer Solistice, when Candace refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment, when he needed for her to swallow her pride and settle with the tricycle that was the only means of transportation available for her to make it back to their house. Under the circumstances of a dwindling time frame, Phineas eventually resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage to force her to comply to get back. Summer Adventures Early Months On the first day of one summer, Phineas built an extremely large rollercoaster, dubbing it the Coolest Coaster Ever. After this, he built a beach in their backyard and remodeled Mount Rushmore for Candace’s birthday. Phineas was famous for a day due to his formation of the band Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, a mega one-hit wonder band. His band included Ferb Fletcher, and Fireside Girls Troop 46231. The band was offered by mega record company Huge-O-Records to be a client, but passed it down a la diva-tantrum. The band performed for the last time at Googolplex Mall, performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo with Phineas’ sister, Candace. Phineas was one of the first successful time travelers, reconstructing a time machine in the local museum. Traveling to 300 million B.C., Phineas and Ferb were accidentally accompanied by Candace. The time machine was destroyed by a T-Rex, and while Candace completely lost it, the boys took the time to practice patience, and waited for a message Phineas sent to get to the present. After a while, Isabella and her Fireside Girls troop showed up and rescued them. A lightning bolt struck the power cord on the machine, providing enough power for them to return back home. Phineas is responsible for reuniting the band Love Händel for one night in honor of his parents’ wedding anniversary. Phineas had no trouble convincing Danny, but needed to convince Bobbi Fabulous and Swampy through song. Eventually, the band finally performed, and it seems they have stayed together, as they were featured in several episodes afterwards as well. Phineas and his stepbrother went into space, in order for them to see a star that their father named after them. Their sister accidentally tagged along, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and that they owned it. After a while, they returned home, where Phineas was asked to go to a dance by Isabella. He accepted stating that he and Ferb will see her there, because he didn't realize she meant a date with just the two of them. Middle months As the middle months approached, Phineas and his friends formed Aglet Aid to raise awareness for Phineas’ new found joy, aglets. The aid proved successful, and raised awareness all through Danville. A concert raised bigger awareness, but all memory of the day was erased thanks to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He and his brother's interest in the creature “Nosey” caused them to go searching for it at Lake Nose on their trip there. Riding the boat Nosebud, they eventually found the beast and learned he was a kind and gentle creature, but allowed him to live his life in peace away from the eye of the media (“The Lake Nose Monster”). They as well helped their friend, Baljeet, with building a portal to Mars for his science fair project. A few days later, Baljeet asked them for their help with winning a giant watermelon contest. During this time, Heinz Doofenshmirtz caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Phineas and everyone else, as it did not look different. Phineas received a new pet, Goldie. He and Ferb built a backyard aquarium for her, complete with whales, dolphins, and octopi to keep her company. Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s creation froze the aquarium, and it was released into the wild after being accidentally (and unknowingly) pushed by Candace. Phineas and Ferb discovered an alien named Meap in their backyard one day. Phineas states that Meap is the one of the most adorable things in the world. When Meap ran off, Phineas went out to search for him with a tracker while Ferb repaired his spaceship. He later revealed to Isabella that he thought she was very cute. They discovered that Meap was really an intergalactic security agent, and helped him defeat his nemesis, Mitch. One night, while Phineas and Ferb are sleeping, Perry disappears into his lair and is told by Major Monogram that he will be assigned to a new villain, and also, a new family. Perry then leaves the following morning, leaving Phineas in a state of depression and sadness. Phineas decides to host an awareness campaign (much like he did for the aglets) and sings a song about Perry. Perry then arrives, cheering Phineas up automatically. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, their parents, and Isabella get shipwrecked on a deserted island after a storm. Lawrence asks Phineas and Ferb to help build a shelter where they can stay inside, and Phineas and Ferb do so. However, they overdo it and instead makes some sort of vacation home. Despite that they were only doing what their dad said, Candace tries to bust them (the only reason being that she's angry they didn't build something that would reach the mainland). On a visit to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and their uninvited “friend,” Irving goes out to look for the lost city of Atlantis. On Tri-State Area Unification Day, Phineas and his friends decides to hijack the parade to show what Tri-State unification is all about, making giant floats of themselves, and even have Love Handel preform. Buford makes several attempts to interrupt the parade, but Phineas took precautions and managed to escape his traps. After the floats had literally floated away, Phineas and his friends continues the parade by simply pulling wagons. Adult In the 2020s, twenty years after they built the Coolest Coaster Ever, Phineas had earned an award that was presented to him in Switzerland. Prior to that, either he or Ferb married Isabella, as she was introduced to Candace’s future children as “Aunt Isabella.” Which of the two married her was not stated. The adult version of him was never seen but was mentioned, like Ferb’s adult version. Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher Ferb is not just Phineas’ stepbrother, he is also his best friend. If it wasn’t for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb, and he often tells people anything that needs saying (as Ferb doesn’t talk much and is more of a “man of action,”) such as when Phineas asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn’t have to ask). The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than Ferb. Candace Flynn As his older sister and the eldest child of the household, Phineas has always looked up upon Candace.Despite her unsupportive attitude and obsessive behavior, Phineas doesn't display any exasperation for it and rather sees it as excitement. He doesn't take notice of her intentions to get him and Ferb in trouble and is under the impression that Candace is curious about and interested in what they're doing. But he desn't know Candace want to busted he big idea. Contrary to Candace’s perception, he believes what he does is innocent. He isn’t worried, irked, or confused when she would yell, “I’m telling mom!” but would sometimes reply quizzically, “Tell her what?”. At certain times, he would offer her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she would enjoy it. However, there was an occasion when Phineas lost his patience with Candace and burst at her after she refused to cooperate with him. Nonetheless, he admires her and holds her dearly, always willing to help her when she needs it. He treats her very nicely in spite of the fact that she would rarely return the favor. Such instances include when he let her drive a monster truck to boost her driving confidence and volunteered to help Candace get into a Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert. He helped Candace take the traffic surveillance video disk back from Norm in disregard to that he'd most likely get in trouble with Linda as soon as she'd see its contents. In addition to this, he admired her efforts to contribute to their mother's birthday celebration and recorded her as she rehearsed her song dedicated to Linda. Furthermore, he tried to cheer her up after she came to believe that Jeremy dumped her, made her a new cellphone to compensate for the loss of another one, and built a hair growth and styling machine to help her restore her hair to its original condition after a disastrous self-haircut. He also gave her some moon-made ice cream for Jeremy after her efforts to cook a meal for Jeremy failed. Phineas has gone out of his way to save Candace from peril on multiple occasions in disregard of the danger he has confronted himself with in the process of doing so. Though Candace has very rarely been certain to herself being courageous, Phineas has acknowledged that she does possess a degree of bravery. He made this known after she left the safety of their space ship to retrieve their mom’s car and found herself forced to face off against a giant robot in the process. Phineas’ love for Candace was further recognized during his birthday when he received a rare sewer maintenance and repair tool from her. He cherished the gift and shared an embrace with Candace, telling her he couldn’t possibly have a better sister. Phineas's Big Ideas in Candace’s Favor Some of Phineas’ Big Ideas are intended for the benefit of Candace. Instances of these are: *He let her sing alongside his one-hit wonder band, the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. *Phineas and Ferb became movie directors to make a film starring Candace. *Phineas carved Candace’s face into Mount Rushmore for her birthday. *He converted the family car into a monster truck, calling it the Candace Crusher, and let her drive it in a monster truck rally to boost her driving confidence. *Phineas fixed up his and Candace’s old tree houses. *Phineas and Ferb invited Candace on their chariot race around the city. *He volunteered to help Candace retrieve the traffic surveillance disk. *He and Ferb tried to rescue Candace after she found herself stranded on Mars. *As requested by Candace, Phineas constructed a gyrating type amusement park ride for the simple intention of watching it. *On Candace’s demand, he built a backyard fort in competition against Mandy’s brothers. *Phineas repaired the time machine so the future version of Candace could return to her time. *Phineas and Ferb tried various methods of trying to cheer Candace up after Jeremy cancelled their date. *Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella helped Candace earn fifty Fireside Girl accomplishment patches so she could get into a concert. *Phineas and Ferb embarked with Candace on a city-wide search for her Mary McGuffin doll after it was mistakenly sold in their garage sale. *Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls built a blimp to cheer on Candace and Lawrence during the Father-Daughter Picnic. *Phineas rebuilt the Molecular Separator to separate Candace from Jeremy. *Phineas replaced Candace’s ruined Lamb Cobbler with his moon-made ice cream so she could satisfy Jeremy. *Phineas and Ferb created an enhanced cell phone for Candace after her old one was destroyed. *He built a hair growth and styling machine to undo Candace’s disastrous self-haircut. *The boys and their friends built a giant slide with a sofa at the ending to break Candace’s fall. *When Candace broke her leg, he established a live video feed from around the house into her room so she could watch what her family was doing without having to get out of bed. Along with that, he modified her room so that it would display a virtual background of her choice. *The boys constructed a gigantic version of Skiddley Whiffers for her and their friends to play on. *Phineas diverted from his original plans and willingly used their new machine to venture into her subconscious and retrieve a memory of what she mistook as Jeremy’s gift for her. *Phineas asks Candace what she wants to do one day. Linda Flynn Linda is Phineas’ biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically disappears, mostly due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's crazy inventions. Linda seems to think it’s all their spectacular imaginations. He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very concerned and even a little guilty when he forgot about it. Both he and Ferb were aware of Linda’s past as a Pop Star named Lindana. Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his stepdad and, since he’s known him as a dad all his life, calls him “Dad.” Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb’s schemes, but it does not seem to faze him. Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb’s pet platypus. When Phineas and Ferb first bought Perry, they originally wanted to name him Bartholomew, but on the ride home from the pet store, they changed it to Perry. Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry “don’t do much.” Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry. Phineas often wonders where Perry goes when they can’t find him, as he asks “Hey, where’s Perry?” (or something to that effect). This could be because he wants to make sure he’s safe. In “Oh, There You Are, Perry”, Phineas was worried when Perry went missing. He could also recognize Perry from other platypuses even though they all looked the same. This shows the closeness he had to his pet. In Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas was very affected by the revelation of Perry being a secret agent. He was hurt when Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 stated that Perry had been using him and his family as a cover. Phineas then becomes furious with Perry as he thought that their friendship was nothing but a lie. He was also disappointed when Perry still decided to go off secretly (although Phineas was unaware that Perry was going to surrender himself to Doofenshmirtz so that he would not hurt the boys) and sadly telling him to go ahead and leave as he lost trust in him. However, he quickly got over it when he found out that Perry was captured by Doofenshmirtz-2 and wanted to save him although he had the chance to go back to his dimension. By the end of the movie, Phineas apologized to Perry, they reconciled and Phineas's faith in Perry was restored as the reason Perry had to hide his identity to prevent being relocated and never see Phineas or ferb again. He and the rest of his friends even chose to give up their best day ever by erasing that day from their memories (not before hugging good-bye) so that Phineas is able to keep Perry by his side, showing that Perry is extremely important in his life. Phineas’ deep connection with Perry is also explained in “Where’s Perry?”. In the episode, while hanging on vines with Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, Phineas saw Perry down the gorge and insisted to find him, despite the others saying that Perry was left home and there was no way that Perry could come all the way to Africa. Phineas was worried that Perry could be in danger and said to his friends that Perry is for him more than a pet, but a friend. Phineas kept searching for Perry throughout the whole episode. Near the end of the episode, Phineas finally found Perry and was overjoyed to see his pet again. Bucky Bucky and Phineas seemed to be quite close as evidence by Lawrence trying to protect him from knowing that he was deceased. Bucky got sick and ran off to live on kindly Ol’ Simon’s Farms. Friends Phineas is very popular around Maple Drive. The other neighborhood children enjoy his and Ferb’s activities, nearly always taking part in them. This is possibly how he met his closer friends. Phineas normally takes on his activities with a main “circle” of friends. Buford Van Stomm is in this group; in the past, he more so bullied Phineas, though the two became very close friends after some time. Baljeet is another. He asks for Phineas and Ferb's help regularly, even setting up a “Baljeet signal” hologram for them to speak in needed situations. Phineas helps him happily. He also has a friend named Irving, who is the self-proclaimed fan of Phineas and Ferb. He isn't as prominent as Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, but is seen more often than Django Brown. Another friend to a lesser extent is Django Brown. He was briefly friends with Carl, but was unaware that he was undercover for a O.W.C.A. mission. Fireside Girls Troop 46231 act in the group, under work for their troop leader, Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro See Isabella Garcia-Shapiro for more detailed info. One of the moments Phineas clearly showed more-than-platonic feelings for Isabella occurred when the alien Meap arrived. When Meap crash-landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas proclaimed him to be “the most adorable thing in the world” and immediately decided that he and Ferb would help fix his spaceship. However, they lost track of Meap when he followed Candace to the Bango-Ru convention (with Meap thinking that Candace was also a security agent). In order to find him, Phineas created a “Cute Tracker” that used to be Ferb’s old GPS device. Seeing this as an opportunity, Isabella tried to convince Phineas that she’s cute too. Unfortunately, it constantly received a “cute interference” and Phineas inadvertently upsets her for saying that she wasn't the cause of the cute interference. Isabella immediately saw this as Phineas thinking that she wasn’t cute, and got upset every time Phineas said that she wasn't causing the cute interference. Isabella finally told Phineas that she thought she might be the cause of the cute interference when he was having a hard time picking up Meap’s cute signal inside Mitch’s ship, but he then assured her that that was completely impossible and he explained that he knew her cuteness would disrupt Meap's signal and programmed the tracker to ignore her. To prove it to her, he reversed the system that prevented the Cute Tracker from recognizing Isabella. The machine then overloaded due to an excessively strong cute signal, showing that Phineas thinks Isabella is very cute. There are many small points where Phineas shows (or it seems so) affection towards Isabella. For example, while the gang is running through the grand entrance for their Aunt Tiana’s wedding, Phineas exclaims, “Looking good, Isabella!”, however, this may have been just a coincidence as they were running through the grand entrance sequence and Phineas was double checking how things were going. Of course, Phineas had not said anything of the sort to anyone else who was running through the sequence. In “Bully Bromance Break Up”, he gets jelous when Isabella pays more attention to Baljeet. During “Meapless in Seattle”, Phineas carries Isabella to safety while trying to evade threatening laser beams. Later, Phineas becomes hypnotized by Mitch’s cuteness - Isabella is the only one able to snap him out of the trance. Phineas alludes to Isabella's own cuteness as a “scientific fact”, also claiming that it “goes right to her core.” During Phineas and Ferb’s career as “The Beak” The only moment (so far) where Isabella truly felt neglected by Phineas and actually doubted her feelings for him is when Phineas and Ferb unexpectedly became the new town superheroes, masquerading as “The Beak.” Isabella wants to interview Phineas and Ferb to get a patch, however she misses them and has to do an alternate story on The Beak. Who she is unaware is actually Phineas and Ferb. She calls Phineas and was annoyed at him. He decides to tell her about he and Ferb being “The Beak,” but is unable to at the time because of Khaka Peu Peu’s interruption. When “The Beak” is laying powered down after being slammed into a building during this time, Phineas hears Isabella say “Where’s Phineas? He’d know what to do!” The Beak Powers up and continues to fight. Khaka Peü Peü then tells Phineas that he will get him through whats most important to him. This causes Phineas to remark that they can't tell Isabella that they are the Beak now because it would put her in danger, implying that he considers Isabella important to him. It could be believed that Phineas really cares about Isabella. Isabella swoons for “The Beak” many times during The Beak’s Theme Song, not realizing that it was still Phineas she was swooning for. Isabella is upset and confused as to why Phineas keeps rejecting her and disappearing when she needs him. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall to take pictures, “The Beak” slams into the building, knocking her over the edge. Khaka Peü Peü then knocks a Bango-Ru billboard off an adjacent building leaving Phineas the dilemma of saving Isabella as she clings to the side of the building, slowly losing her grip, or saving the bystanders from the billboard. This is until Phineas jumps out of the suit and grabs her hand before she falls, leaving Ferb to dispatch the billboard. Later, Phineas then reveals that he was the Beak to her and apologizes for not telling her. She realizes that Phineas was just trying to protect her, and apologizes for doubting him. She flirts with Phineas in the end saying he's really brave. To which Phineas responds by noting she was brave too. During their trip around the world During their trip around the world, Isabella tries to get Phineas to get in the spirit of being in the City of Love, but he is focused on using the stop in Paris to repair the plane. She expresses her feelings in a song, a bit despondent that Phineas is oblivious to the romantic nature of the city. When Phineas points out to Ferb that he thought he and Vanessa would avail themselves of romantic nature of Paris, Isabella becomes extremely frustrated that he missed the point, snapping a pencil in the process. She then imagines her own head exploding when Phineas does the same with Candace about her and Jeremy, causing Phineas a small amount of distress and/or puzzlement. On their way back to Danville, the Baguette Boat falls completely apart, and they crash land on a deserted island with only a “big fat ox” for company. Desperate for a way off the island, all the while gradually losing his cool, Phineas digs a huge hole in the sand in search for something useful. Buford’s taunts don’t help him. Isabella goes off alone and cries. Ferb walks up to her and hands her a handkerchief. Then she pours out her heart to Ferb, sobbing that she and Phineas were together in Paris and he didn’t even notice her. She feels like giving up, and complains he won’t even do something as simple as enjoying the beautiful sunset with her. At this moment Phineas runs up to her and suggests that they could build a tunnel under the ocean. He doesn’t attempt this and instead he gives up, sits to the ground and says they can at least enjoy the beautiful sunset. Isabella sees that Phineas’ spirit is broken, and something clicks in her head. She realizes that this wasn’t the spectacular, confident boy she fell in love with and tells him angrily that he can’t enjoy the sunset, because giving up wasn’t part of his plan. Isabella reminds him of everything he did in his life, almost confessing about her crush on him. She then mentions Ferb's map, starting to say that giving up wasn’t part of the plan he marked out on it. Inspired, he cuts her off and hugs her, leaving her in a sort of trance. He then leaves her to get to work on their way to get off the island. Back in Danville, with only a second to spare, they make it just in time to beat the sun, and the other Fireside Girls have a welcome home party ready for them. Isabella hugs Phineas from behind, saying “''You guys are amazing!”. In response to this, Phineas holds her hands, looks back and smiles. A musical number breaks out, and Isabella and Phineas dance and sing a duet, ''Summer Belongs to You. Phineas often reaches over to hold her hand throughout the song and it seems he becomes even more comfortable touching her. While in the second dimension, Phineas suggests going to see the Isabella of that dimension for help. This suggests he trusts Isabella the most out of all of his friends as he could have also suggested the Baljeet of that dimension instead. Phineas’ Big Ideas for Isabella Many of Phineas's Big Ideas are actually wild projects for Isabella, and sometimes to a greater extent the Fireside Girls, however this may not mean anything considering that he has also made projects for Baljeet, Buford, Candace, his mom and to some extent Irving as well as one for Django Brown. For instance: *Phineas made a giant ice cream sundae for her after she had her tonsils removed. *When Isabella's dog Pinky swallowed her sash, he and Ferb built a shrinking submarine to retrieve it. *Isabella was telling Buford how Table Soccer could be the biggest game in the world and girls could still beat boys when she realizes that was what to do for the day and Phineas almost immediately replied that he was on it. *On the day Isabella got hiccups, Phineas convinced Ferb and his friends to build a haunted house to scare them out of her, and he dedicated the whole day to her. He also held her hand all the time going through the haunted house alone. *Phineas built a “Rainbow-inator” for Isabella when he thought she expressed a desire to see a rainbow, having never seen one before. When she clarified that she wanted to see a unicorn, Phineas decided that he and Ferb would find her one the next day. *Phineas held a game show so Isabella and the Fireside Girls could get their broadcasting patches. *Phineas and Ferb assisted Isabella and the Fireside Girls in building the world’s most elaborate automated car wash when they needed to save the Star-nose mole through means of fund-raising. *Phineas asked Isabella what patch she and the Fireside Girls haven’t earned yet. She tells him it was a Rodeo Clown Patch so he and Ferb held a robot rodeo for them to earn it. However Isabella didn't become a clown; instead she was a bull rider. *Phineas saw Isabella was sad when they weren’t able to get their Desert Tracking Patch due to the rain, so he and Ferb quickly made a bio-sphere to help them along with earning other patches. *Phineas creates a special lamp for Isabella’s bamboo plant so it could get some more sunlight. *Phineas helps her by cloning some using Buford’s last potato chip so that Isabella’s Nana can make latkes for the Latke Festival at the Danville Senior Lodge. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz For a long time, Phineas had no idea that his pet platypus Perry had the continuous mission to fight the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and prevent him from taking over the Tri-State Area. For that reason, he was completely unaware that Dr. Doofenshmirtz even existed, although he has been the reason for several weird things that have happened in Phineas’ life. (For example, Doofenshmirtz is very often the cause of the disappearance of Phineas and Ferb’s inventions.) Phineas first personally met Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he and Ferb unwittingly crashed into his Other-Dimensionator. After that, the boys excused themselves, strikes up an acquaintance with Doofenshmirtz and even repaired the Other-Dimensionator for him (and made it work). Phineas showed some respect for Doofenshmirtz as an inventive “elderly” at the beginning, but that seemed to change after he discovered that Doofenshmirtz was not a harmless pharmacist, but an evil scientist. He was even mad at Perry for not warning him about Doofenshmirtz. However, Doofenshmirtz acted very friendly towards Phineas and Ferb for the whole movie. He referred to them as “fellas” and even seemed to care for them. He seemed shocked when the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz gave his General Perry The Platyborg the command to hurt the boys. Later, he even helped them stop the Norm Bots invasion caused by his alternate counterpart. After the invasion, Phineas and Doofenshmirtz completely forgot about each other, due to the Amnesia-inator of the O.W.C.A. Gallery Phineas Flynn uses the right foot to smashing a camera 01.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the right foot to smashing a camera 02.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the right foot to smashing a camera 03.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the right foot to smashing a camera 04.jpg Phineas uses the left foot to step on a pelican's foot 01.jpg Phineas uses the left foot to step on a pelican's foot 02.jpg Phineas uses the left foot to step on a pelican's foot 03.jpg Phineas uses the left foot to step on a pelican's foot 04.jpg Phineas uses the left foot to step on a pelican's foot 05.jpg Phineas uses the left foot to step on a pelican's foot 06.jpg Phineas uses the left foot to step on a pelican's foot 07.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the left foot to open a door 01.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the left foot to open a door 02.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the left foot to open a door 03.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the left foot to open a door 04.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the left foot to open a door 05.jpg Phineas Flynn uses the left foot to open a door 06.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional inventors